Menos palabras y más acción
by jennifer1997
Summary: Hay un momento en que las palabras sobran… y las acciones llegan a decirlo todo… "¿No es así Kaoru?"


_**Menos palabras y más acción**_

Hikaru cargaba a Kaoru, este forcejeaba, en un inútil intento de escapar, se sentía muy confundido por la rara actitud de su hermano y este repentino acto de querer llevarlo a la fuerza, a quien sabe donde, que era lo que lo atemorizaba mas.

¿Qué estas… haciendo Hikaru? Ba-Bájame – dijo Kaoru, nervioso.

Menos palabras y más acción – dijo Hikaru, confundiendo a Kaoru.

¿D-De… que… estas hablando? – pregunto Kaoru, cada vez más extrañado por las acciones de Hikaru - ¿Y… a… donde… me llevas? – pregunto.

A nuestra habitación – dijo Hikaru, simplemente, haciendo que Kaoru se pusiera rojo, ¿Qué rayos pretendía ahora su loco hermano mayor?, una vez en el cuarto Hikaru bajo a Kaoru y cerro la puerta con seguro.

Hi-Hikaru… me estas asustando… ¿Qué planeas? – pregunto Kaoru, nervioso, su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

No tengas miedo Kaoru, solo calla y déjate llevar – dijo Hikaru, de forma seductora, para después besar apasionadamente a Kaoru, su traviesa lengua se abrió paso en la boca de su hermano, quien a pesar de la confusión, se dejaba hacer.

Ya… - pidió Kaoru, agitado por la falta de aire.

Te dejo sin aliento ¿No es así Kaoru? – pregunto Hikaru, seductoramente, para luego volver a besarlo.

Hikaru llevo a Kaoru a la cama, una vez ahí, dejo su boca para dedicarse a su cuello dejando marcas en el, lamiéndolo con lujuria, mientras una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de la camisa de su hermano, jugando con sus tetillas, cosa que hacia a Kaoru gemir, deleitando los oídos de Hikaru, quien luego le quito la camisa y prosiguió su juego pero esta vez con su boca, hasta que las dejo a ambas duras, bajo lamiendo toda la piel expuesta, acariciando el miembro del menor por encima de la tela, una vez que llego a los pantalones, quito el cinturón con los dientes, cosa que excito mas a Kaoru, quien tenia su respiración agitada y las mejillas ardiendo, pero no decía nada, no intentaba detenerlo, porque en realidad esto era lo que el quería, entregarse a su verdadero amor, su hermano Hikaru.

Hikaru aparto toda esa tela que le impedía tocar a Kaoru, en su totalidad, se acerco al ya duro, miembro de su hermano, primero masturbándolo lentamente, torturándolo con placer, poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo al igual que los gemidos, por parte de Kaoru, una vez _masajeado_, continuo a _mojarlo_, lamiendo la punta para luego meterlo en su boca, lentamente lo sacaba y metía mas en su boca, haciendo que Kaoru se retorciera de placer.

Ahh… ahhhh… Hi-Hikaru… ahh… mas… mas… - pedía Kaoru, entre gemidos, que fascinaban al mayor, quien se dispuso a complacer sus deseos.

Hikaru aumento el nivel, así como Kaoru el de sus gemidos, música que complacía al mayor, luego de un rato así, Kaoru se vino en la boca de su hermano, quien se ahogo un poco con tanto semen, luego beso a Kaoru, haciendo que el también disfrutara de eso, Hikaru después metió sus dedos en la boca de Kaoru, quien lo lamio sensualmente, excitando mas al mayor, cosa que se reflejaba en su pantalón, prepararía a Kaoru para lo siguiente, lo acomodo e introdujo el primer dedo, recibiendo un quejido en señal de molestia, una vez que Kaoru pareció acostumbrarse a la intromisión, introdujo el siguiente, hasta tener tres, Kaoru ya se había acostumbrado a ellos y gemía mas sonoramente.

Ahhhh… Hi… karu… onegai… ahhh… necesito… sentirte… dentro… ahhh… de mí… - pidió Kaoru, loco de placer, Hikaru parecía un genio, ya que rápidamente se dispuso a cumplir el deseo de su gemelo, acomodándolo, para luego introducirse lentamente en el – du-duele… - se quejo recibiendo un beso por parte del mayor, eso le hizo saber a Kaoru, que debía relajarse el dolor ya pasaría, dejando paso nuevamente al placer.

Luego de un rato Kaoru le dio a entender a Hikaru que podía continuar, quien prontamente empezó a embestirlo lento y gradualmente fue aumentando, volviéndolos locos de placer a ambos, Kaoru gritaba de placer, satisfaciendo a Hikaru, quien con eso, solo lo embestía mas fuerte, luego de un rato, con unos pequeños _cambios_ de posición, ambos se corrieron, Kaoru en el pecho de Hikaru y Hikaru dentro de Kaoru, luego el se salió cuidadosamente de su interior, dejándose caer agotado en la cama, al igual que el menor.

Hi-Hikaru… ¿Por qué… hiciste eso? – pregunto Kaoru, aun agitado.

Porque te amo Kaoru y quería demostrártelo – dijo Hikaru, atrapando los labios de Kaoru, en un demandante beso.

También te amo, Hikaru – dijo Kaoru, abrazándolo, feliz, no podía creer que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, y de esta manera.

¿Quieres hacer esto mañana? – pregunto Hikaru, en su oreja, haciendo que Kaoru se sonrojara.

¡Pervertido! Solo piensas en eso – dijo Kaoru, apartándolo un poco, completamente avergonzado.

No te pongas así, Kaoru – dijo Hikaru, para luego acercarse nuevamente a su oreja – mira que espere por mucho hacerte mío, ahora debo recuperar el tiempo perdido – le susurro seductoramente, haciendo estremecer a Kaoru.

Hi-Hikaru… - dijo Kaoru, sonrojándose profundamente –…eres un pervertido… - dijo un tanto nervioso, ya que en realidad, complacer el capricho de su hermano no le molestaba.

¿No me dejaras, Kaoru? – pregunto Hikaru, abrazándolo por detrás.

S-Si… - susurro Kaoru, pero aun así Hikaru lo escucho, quien sonrió complacido.

_**Fin**_

¡Merīkurisumasu! Ósea ¡Feliz navidad! Este es un regalo especial para fangirls de HikaruxKaoru, sin embargo, no puedo llevarme todo el crédito ya que esta viñeta no hubiese podido ser creada sin la ayuda de mi amiga Alexa, espero que la hayan disfrutado, Ōku no kisu (Muchos besos) sayonara.


End file.
